Pathfinder
by Rindou Kiara
Summary: While searching for the remaining Power Stones. Lion-o hears rumors of an extinct race, whom wielded a great power that once rivaled the mighty Thundercats. On his travels to the ruins to learn more, a Mysterious warrior assists the Thundercats in their times of greatest need. Yet, the warrior never ventures too closely. How is this warrior tied to Lion-o's forgotten past?


**Pathfinder**

A/N: Greetings, Readers. This is the first fanfic that I ever posted. Comments are welcome, even constructive criticism. Others who don't like it, don't have to read it and can continue on elsewhere to their hearts desires. Besides, this is mostly for fun than anything else. Oh, Thundercats don't belong to me, except the OC that I created for this fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

**XXxx:: Past ::xxXX**

Leo walked down the corridor from the throne room. Exhausted and tired after a double shift of reconfiguring the coordinates of the Navigation System personally, evaluating the new cadets' performances, and performing his own duties for the past twenty hours. He was more than ready to retire to his private quarters before his next shift. Yet, Leo felt too restless to sleep.

The Armada would be arriving at a new star system soon. One planet in particular that held an incredible power stone, more powerful than the other three stones combined. Leo could hardly believe the stones energy signature, as it was nearly off the charts. While his findings gave him hope, there was also a sense of foreboding.

The sound of marching brought Leo out of his musings, as a patrol unit turned down another corridor. It was then Leo noticed he wasn't alone. The other cats on duty gave him a wide berth, none daring to disturb their Commander so late by normal standards. Leo nodded to a few of them in acknowledgement as they returned it in kind. Many went about their own business without a word.

Fortune was smiling upon him as he turned down a smaller empty corridor. Relaxing his stiff posture, Leo slowed his pace to a light stroll. A sigh escaped his lips, peaceful moments like these were a rare occurrence. Allowing his mind to drift, Leo thought about the rebellion. Everything was coming together quickly than expected, even his part. If Mumm-Ra only knew what his subordinates were plotting, he'd be killed instantly. Hence, his reason for wandering these vacant corridors and strengthen his resolve.

Yet, lingering doubts plagued his mind.

Say they did retrieve the Warstone before Mumm-Ra, how would he harness its' raw power? Not to mention, how they would release the rest of the animals with the detention units still in place. What about the other Cats? What would they thing of his betrayal of their Lord? The thought left a horrible taste in his mouth. The troops under his command trusted him without question, including Tygus. Such deception did not sit well with Leo.

Would he fail?

The last thought made him pause. That was what it all came down to, his ability to lead and convince the other animals to follow him. But, he didn't want that. It would be trading one cage for another. They would follow their own survival instincts and yearn for freedom. So lost in thought, Leo didn't hear the doors behind him open.

Nor was he prepared as he was forcefully pulled into the room. A hand muffled his surprised yelp and his right arm was roughly twisted behind his back, immobilizing him. The moment the doors slid shut, total darkness surrounded him. Leo cursed himself. Leaving yourself vulnerable was asking to be killed. His heartbeat wildly as dread crept into his mind.

A chuckle tickled his ear, "One would think you're not pleased to see me, Commander."

**XXxx:: Present ::xxXX**

They won the battle, but the war was far from over. Lion-o gazed at the Spirit stone fitted into his gauntlet. So much trouble for such a small gem… A gem Mumm-Ra was willing to kill for, Lion-o reminded himself. From his travel through the Book of Omens into the past and walking in his ancestor's footsteps, Lion-o understood the power of such stones and what would happen if any fell into Mumm-Ra's withered hands.

However, that seemed unimportant at the moment as Lion-o kept thinking about what happened the night before. Of Tygra's betrayal.

At first, Lion-o couldn't help but stare in disbelief when Tygra kissed Cheetara. Nor would he forget her brilliant smile afterwards. Or the way their eyes light up in elation. He left not long after, with a heavy heart, walking silently along the shadows until he reached the outskirts of the Elephant village. It was the only place where he could be alone, away from those celebrating and other distractions to think.

Lion-o's gaze shifted from the Spirit stone to the Eye of Thundera. Ironic, he thought, the Sword of Omens had chosen him as the next King of Thundera. Yet, Cheetara had not. She had chosen Tygra over him. A frown marred his face as he wondered why. Had he read the signals wrong.

Tygra. Always so perfect.

The Perfect son their father was proud of.

The Perfect price their people adored.

The Perfect warrior everyone admired.

Lion-o could barely contain his growl, clutching the sword. His emotions were all over the place. He didn't know what to do. Who could he talk to?

Snarf? No. His little companion wouldn't understand the throbbing ache in his heart.

Panthro? No. Not after losing both his arms. It hardly seemed important to bring this to the General.

The Wily Twins? Gods forbid. They were just kittens. They would more likely tease him and add more salt to the wound than be helpful.

Usually, he could take to Cheetara about his problems. Heck, even Tygra would be willing to listen, if he wasn't always getting on his nerves about being king. Though, in the past, given Tygra's flirtatious ways, he would question his brother's advice. But, considering the circumstances, he couldn't be in their presences without something happening.

Heavy footsteps brought Lion-o out of his thoughts, as he felt the ground he was sitting on vibrate.

"Ah. Good morning Lion-o." Arnet greeted, but when the Lion Lord didn't reply, he noticed the young cat's crestfallen mood. "What troubles you my friend?"

Lion-o turned to the Elephant and bit his lower lip, contemplating if he should answer. While their large size was impressive, their short-term memory was rather questionable. Then again, Arnet was always trying to help him see the bigger picture. Lion-o decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Your vision was right." Lion-o turned back towards the valley, looking in the distance.

"It was." Arnet scratched his bald head. "About what?"

The young king couldn't help the small upward curve of his lips, then frowned. "You warned me that Tygra would betray me."

"Oh my. Did he?"

"Yes… No… I Don't Know?!" Combing a hand through his fiery red hair, he decided to take the plunge. "Last night. Before the Evening Bell, I saw Tygra… I saw him and Cheetara… Kissing."

"Really. How Wonderful." Arnet delighted.

"NO!" Lion-o jumped to his feet, the sword clattering to the ground, momentarily forgotten. "He knew. Tygra knew how I felt about her. Why did he… no." his loud voice going soft to a near whisper, "Why didn't she choose me?!"

Arnet reached down, picking up the sword. "Love is a mysterious thing. None of us know when we will fall in love. Nor who we will fall in love with."

He placed the sword into Lion-o's hand, before grasping his shoulder reassuringly, "Nothing can stop us from falling in love. Or the heartbreak that comes after. The real question is, do you want her to be happy?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"And if Tygra is the only one that can make her happy. Then what?" Arnet questioned calmly, as a grandparent to a child.

"Then… then I'd want her to be happy." Lion-o answered, his head bowed in dejection.

"Eternal happiness for the ones we love, that's all we can ask for. But, as the saying goes: 'there's other fish in the sea'" Arnet patted his back, nearly sending him to the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice, Arnet." Lion-o gave him a friendly smile.

"What advice was that?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, as he started to make his way back into the village. "Nothing, my friend. Don't worry about it."

**XXxx:::xxXX**

Dark eyes watched as the young cat walked beside the elderly elephant. There was no mistaking the fiery red hair, or the sword he carried on his person. Lowering the spyglass, the figure took in a deep breath of the fresh air before releasing it.

Finally, after all these weeks of searching, the target was found. The only problem now was getting in close enough without alerting him or the group. By the looks of it, the big guy wouldn't be able to fight any time soon. The cubs were passed out by the dying campfire, with a small critter nested between them. The other two young cats were slowly rising from their slumber, but hardly seemed to notice their companion's mood.

It was too easy, but it would raise their suspicions if they met a stranger along their travels. Especially from the resent battle they'd fought not long ago. Watching from a distance would have to do, for now, until an opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Review are greatly appreciated... Pretty please... with a cherry on top.


End file.
